


Banner for Made Weak by Time or Fate

by jesterlady, sexycazzy



Category: Charmed
Genre: Community: het_bigbang, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: When Leo becomes an Elder, he doesn't leave Earth.  He and Piper have to struggle through balancing their marriage and their magical duties while unraveling the mystery of Chris Perry.</p><p>Link to story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/942496/chapters/1838410">Made Weak by Time and Fate by jesterlady</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for Made Weak by Time or Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/gifts).




End file.
